Let Freedom Ring
by dreamer47030
Summary: Samantha Davis had it all. A mother and father who loved her. A best friend that is always there and supportive. What happens when a certain Red Coat comes and destroys everything. Can Gabriel save her? Gabriel/OC DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Patriot
1. Unexpected Visitors

I, Samantha Davis, sat outside of my quiet farm house reading my bible on a hot summer night. My mother was inside knitting a blanket and my father was down the road visiting Benjamin Martin and his family. He was always over there spending time helping him because of his wife passing last year. I have spent much time there also, making friends with Mr. Martin's eldest son, Gabriel.

So anyway it was a quiet night and all was calm until mysterious riders started down the road to our house. I, sensing danger, ran inside the house looking for my mother.

"Mother, strange riders are approaching," I said frighten. It was far to late for riders to appear and call on someone.

My mothers stood quickly and ran to the door. After seeing who it was that was approaching she turned to me and started pushing me toward the back door.

"Sammy you must run quickly and hide. Try to make your ways to the Martin's and get your father. Don't look back no matter what. And remember that I'll always love you," she replied as she gathered me into a quick hug, "Now go before you are seen."

By the time I reached the back door to leave, a knock echoed on the front door. I ran out the door and hide behind a bush. I would have to wait till the strangers to past until I could get away safely. The front door, I heard, flew open and a man looking like a King's soldier pulled my mother over to an officer on a horse.

"Where is he?" the officer snapped.

"Who is he that you speak of sir?" my mother calmly answered.

"Your husband, Mrs. Davis, is who I'm looking for."

"He is away on business," she lied.

"Ah business I see. Word has gotten around that he has been aiding the Continentals."

"Continentals? Sir, we are loyal to the crown, why would we help those scoundrels?"

"That is exactly what I've been trying to figure out. But it has seemed to me like the evidence is not in his favor. Now tell me Mrs. Davis, is your daughter home?"

"My daughter is not home. She is in Charlestown visiting her cousins. Please explain to me why you wish to see her?"

"Simply for reassurance that your husband will come to his sense and confess his crime," he replied smiling. "Now, once again I'll ask, where is she?"

"I told you, she is not here!" Mother shouted. The next second she was on the ground holding her check. The man had hit her.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. Your husband should have taught you where your place is. Since your daughter is not here than I guess I'll have to send him a message through you."

The next thing I know he had pulled out a pistol and shot my mother in the heart. I two soldiers that were holding her drop her cold heartedly to the ground and followed their officer's lead on leaving our farm.

Once the coast was clear, I ran from my hiding spot to my mother's side. I grabbed her hand and kissed and lightly shook her as if I was a child trying to wake up their parents in the morning. Unlike when I was little, she did not wake. I then realized that I had to go to father and tell him what happened. I hugged mother one last time and started to run down the road.

Upon reaching the Martin's plantation, I cut through the meadow to get there quicker. Halfway through the field I stumbled upon Gabriel who was sitting looking up at the stars. I stopped and stared as tears started to come to my eyes. His back was to me as he stared up at the sky.

"Gabriel," I sobbed finding my voice, though it wasn't loud. I'm surprised he even heard it as he turned around to see me.

"Sammy?" he questioned as he quickly got up and ran to me. Right before he reached me, my legs collapsed and he caught me in his strong arms. I began to cry into his shoulder.

"Sammy," he tried again, "what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" He pulled away from me to look me over to see if it was my blood or not.

"Soldiers came to my house looking for my father," I sobbed, "Mother told me to run and hide. When they couldn't find my father they asked Mother where I was. She lied to them and told them I went to Charlestown. So instead he shot her. He killed her, Gabriel, he killed my Mother." I buried my face into his chest once again as his arms wrapped around me providing me comfort. After a couple of minutes he pulled away from me and pushed some stands that had fallen in front of my face to the side.

"We have to get back to my house and tell our father's what has happened. Can you walk?"

I shook my head no. I knew I wouldn't be able to take one or two without breaking down again. He gently place an arm under my knees and the other behind my back and lifted me and carried me back to his house.

When we approached the house our fathers were sitting outside smoking. Upon seeing us and that Gabriel was carrying me, they ran off the porch and quickly to us. My father took me from Gabriel and sat me on the ground and inspected me just like Gabriel had, to see if the blood was mine or not.

"What happened?" my father asked.

"Mother's dead," I cried.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Red coats came looking for you. They were going to take me, if Mother didn't tell me to hide when we saw them riding up the path. When he couldn't find us, he shot Mother," I sobbed retelling my story.

"Gabriel, take Samantha inside and get her one of Margaret's dresses to wear. Come Jonathan, we need to tend to your wife."

Father kissed my forehead and gave me one last reassuring hug before Mr. Martin ran to the stable to get their horses and then raced to my home. Gabriel, once again, picked me up carefully and took me inside and placed me on the couch in their living room. Once he placed me down he turned to leave but I grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Please don't go," I pleaded.

"Sam, I'm just going to get you a glass of water and a change of clothes."

"I don't want that right now Gab. What I want is for you to sit here with me and tell me everything is going to be okay," I pleaded desperately.

He grabbed the blanket off the rocker and wrapped it around me and sat on the couch.

"I can't really say for sure that everything will be okay, but as long as I'm here, it will be."

"You won't leave me?" I asked.

"No I won't ever leave you."

He enveloped me in hug and I started to cry once again. After an hour or so of tears, I finally fell asleep against his chest.


	2. Saying Goodbye is Hard to Do

I awoke awhile later to someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes to see my father. I immediately sprung up unaware of where I was at. Once I identified my surroundings to be in Mr. Martin's sitting room, the events from last night returned and I quickly embraced my father and began to cry yet again.

"There, there my child. Everything will be okay, I promise you," my father comforted me.

"How can you say that?" I questioned him. "How can you say that everything is going to be alright when Mother is not here?"

"We'll do what we can. I promise you I will find this man that did this to our family. Now come let's get you upstairs and changed. Benjamin said you can stay in their guest room for now."

My father helped me stand up and up the steps to guest room on the second floor. Once in the room we both sat on the bed and my father took both of my hands.

"Now Samantha I need to discuss something with you. I'm going to join the Continentals and find this man that did this to our family and I won't stop until he is gone for good."

"But Father," I asked confused, "What about me? Where am I suppose to stay? I can't go back home. What if they come looking again? What if they find me? Papa please don't leave me, please!"

"Hush child. You will stay here with the Martins and Benjamin and Gabriel will look after you. I promise they will not let that man get you."

"Are you sure Father?"

"Pretty much positive," he smiled, "Now I want you to change and get some rest. You had an awfully long day and you need some sleep."

"Yes father," I replied as he stood to walk to the door, "Father will you be here in the morning so I can say goodbye?"

My father stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Of course my dear. I will not leave you without saying goodbye."

He turned and exited the room. I quickly changed into the nightgown that Abigail, the servant, set out for me. I laid down on the bed only to be wide awake. Thoughts of the day swarm my brain and made it impossible for me to sleep. The image of my mother on the ground sat heavily in the front of my mind. The image that haunt me the most was the man who shot my mother, his piercing cold eyes sunk right into my soul.

I woke the next morning when the sun was just starting to peak through the window of the room. I quickly changed into one of Margaret's borrowed dresses and hurried downstairs to see my father off. He was just grabbing his bag and rifle as I made my way down the stairs.

"Father I really wish you didn't have to go," I pleaded.

"Samantha you know that I must. I cannot let this man get away with what he did to our family."

"I know just be safe, please. Come back home to me," I whispered as I went into his embrace.

"I will dear, I promise." He let go of me and turned to Mr. Martin and Gabriel who were standing nearby.

"Thank you Benjamin for everything that you have done and for taking Samantha in. I promise that I will repay you in time."

"Nonsense old friend. Samantha is always welcomed here and will be no trouble at all. We will watch over her carefully, don't worry," Ben explained.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart." With those words my father walked through the doorway and got on his and proceeded down the path out of the plantation. I ran to the porch and watched him as he went. Tears started to fall on my already stained cheeks and I could feel Gabriel walk up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and embraced him.

"He really is gone, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, but he will come back. He promised you, and you know how well your father keeps his promises."  
"I know Gab but it still doesn't help the hurt that I'm feeling."

"It will be fine Sammy, I will make sure of it."

"Thank you Gabriel," I replied leaning back and smiling only to see him smiling down at me.

"Samantha," Ben called behind us. Gabriel let me go as we both turned around, "Abigail and I are going to ride over to your home and get some things that you will be needing. Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh Mr. Martin, I don't think I'm ready to go back there yet. Everything is still too fresh on my mind."

"I understand. If there is anything specific you would like, just let Abigail know."

"Yes, Mr. Martin I will."

He returned back into the house leaving Gabriel and I on the porch.

"Gabriel, what do my father and your father do with my mother?" I asked.

"They buried her next to mine," he replied, "Your father knew as soon as I returned with you that he would be leaving. He didn't want you returning home to visit her grave so my father offered to bury her here, so that she is always near you."

"Really Gab?"

"Yes."

"Can you take me to her?" I asked.

"Of course, if you are ready."

"I will never be ready Gabriel, but I have to face it sometime."

He took my hand and led me off the porch and over to a tall tree surrounded by a white fence. He opened the gate and walked us in. Before me sat the grave of Gabriel's mother with a star engraved on her stone. Next to Mrs. Martin's grave sat new turned earth with a cross stuck in the ground. I fell to my knees in front of my mother's grave and began to sob. I took the handkerchief that I had and tied it around her cross. I felt Gabriel sit his hand upon my shoulder and made soft mutters of "it's alright" into my ears. When Benjamin and Abigail returned that was how they found us.


	3. Life at the Martin's

**One Year Later…**

My father has been gone for over a year and I have missed him very much. Only through the few letters that he has sent am I given reassurance that he is alive and well and continuing to fight for our family. I have lived the last year on the Martin Plantation helping out around the plantation as much as I could. Besides helping take care of the younger children I would help Abigail in the kitchen.

This early afternoon we were baking some bread and pies when a post rider approached the house with mail. I walked out to the front porch to accept the mail since Mr. Martin was off working on a rocking chair and Gabriel was out hunting with Thomas. I gave the rider of thanks as I returned back to the house and placed the mail on the table. Seeing that Abigail was putting the final touches on the pastries we had just baked, I went in search of the younger children.

Margaret and William were on the side porch practicing William's letters. I smiled as I approached them.

"What are you two doing on this wonderful day?" I asked them.

"Margaret is helping me with my letters," William exclaimed.

"Really now and how is it going?"

"He's doing rather well," Margaret explained. I pulled William into a side hug and smiled. It has only been a year and I have gotten so close to all of the Martin children. We heard a bang and saw a horse running from the barn.

"Well it looks like Nathan and Samuel set the horse free by 'accident' again," I stated as Margaret and William laughed.

"Can I go help them catch 'em?" William asked.

"I suppose so, just don't go far from the house."

William ran off leaving Margaret and I on the porch laughing at his excitement.

"Come on, we can help Abigail finish supper and you can tell me all about that book that you have been reading."

We cleaned up the flashcards and began to head inside the house where we ran into Gabriel and Thomas. Thomas had his hand on the mail wanting to open it.

"Thomas wait for Father," Gabriel ordered. Thomas looked over to me.

"Listen to Gabriel," I told him with a nod. Thomas placed his prey that he hunted down on the table and stormed off up stairs to his room.

"What are we going to do with that boy?" I thought out loud.

"Just pray that he doesn't turn out like me," Gabriel joked.

"But what if I like the way you turned out?" I asked as Gabriel pulled me into a side hug.

"That's my life, not his. And I wouldn't change a single thing in my life at all." He placed a kiss on the temple of my head.

Over this past year, Gabriel have gotten closer. We have moved on from the just friends stage and he desperately wants to court me. Since my father is away fighting in the war, it has been hard to ask for his permission for us to court. The thing is I love Gabriel so much and with the fighting in the colonies getting worse and worse, one never knows if they are going to see tomorrow.

"I have a present for you my dear," Gab announces as he held up a group of what looked like pigeons.

"Yeah, more work for me to do in the kitchen," I laughed as I take the bundle, "I'll take these to Abigail and we can have them tonight for dinner."

Once dinner was finished Abigail began to clean up as I went up stairs to help get the children to bed. I tucked the boys in and was just about to tuck in the girls when Mr. Martin appeared at the door stating that he could do it. I went back down stairs to find Gabriel reading and Thomas playing with his army men in the sitting room. I sat down on the couch near Gabriel and began to work on my cross-stitching.

Mr. Martin appeared in the sitting room after a few minutes and began to pick up the mail but then walked away. I could see that Gab and Thomas were really anxious to see what was in the mail. I laughed quietly.

"So what was in the mail," Mr. Martin asked. Both boys raced over to the table to see what had come. I could see from where I was sitting that Gabriel had a newspaper and was looking frustrated.

"Scott Higgins joined the militia. He's seventeen, a year younger than I" Gabriel announced.

Mr. Martin pushed the matter aside and continued to read his letter. "The assembly's been convened. I've been called to-"

"Charleston! We're going to Charleston!" Thomas exclaims.

"We leave in the morning," Mr. Martin called as Thomas rushed upstairs. I looked over at Gabriel and saw a shock sort of look plastered to his face.

"Gabriel what is it? What's in the letter?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Sam, your Father sent me a letter."

"What?" I looked at him questioningly.

"He gave me permission to court you," Gabriel smiled.

"He said what?" I asked as I took the letter. "How did he know that you wanted to court me?"

"I sent him a letter a month or two ago. It may have took some time, but it looks like it arrived to the right place."

I sat back and smiled. This was really happening. Besides wanting my father and mother back home, everything I wanted was finally being allowed.

"Do you know what this means?" Gabriel asked.

"What does it mean Mr. Martin?" I laughed.

"I can finally do this." He leaned down and placed his lips on top of mine and kissed me. I could feel him smile into the kiss. Gabriel broke off and placed his forehead against mine and we both began to giggle. In the background I could hear Mr. Martin laughing slightly as well.


	4. Time in the City

The next morning we rose early and quickly packed for our short trip to Charleston. We would be staying at Gabriel's Aunt Charlotte's house in the city. Once both wagons were loaded we started off on our journey. Mr. Martin and most of the little children were in the front wagon whereas Thomas steered the second wagon that contained the luggage, Abigail, and myself. Gabriel stay close by but riding on his horse.

The trip to the city took most of the day to complete. Once we could see the busy streets of Charleston we know it wouldn't be long until we would be at Aunt Charlotte's home. The streets were starting to become wild with patriots expressing their cries for freedom. I know Gabriel will want to go out and walk through this chaos as soon as he can.

When we arrived at her house the children eagerly jumped out of the wagon and with cries of "Aunt Charlotte" ran to the arms of their beloved aunt.

"Oh my, what have you been feeding them?" she asked Mr. Martin.

"Oh they are from good stock, on their mother's side," he laughed.

"Well why don't you head inside, I have-"

"PRESENTS!" the children shouted and took off running into the house.

Mr. Martin turned to his eldest sons, "Can I trust you to watch-", but it was too late as Gabriel and Thomas rushed into the house as well. Thomas, in the process of his mad dash, knocked Charlotte accidently into Mr. Martin.

"Those silly boys. What are we going to do with them?" I laughed as I walked toward the doorway.

"Oh Samantha my dear, oh you have grown so much since the last time that I have seen you," Charlotte exclaimed and she pulled me into a hug.

"Yes I have suppose so. And you are as beautiful as ever," I told her.

"Stop it," she insisted.

We were interpreted by Gabriel who had returned to the patio and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I see new things are occurring in the Martin household," Charlotte pointed out.

"Yes. Samantha's father has given me permission to court Samantha," Gabriel smiled and pulled me closer.

"Oh that's wonderful new Gabriel! Samantha I cannot wait for you to be part of the family, not like you are not a part of it now, but I mean officially," Charlotte commented.

"I can hardly wait," I replied smiling up into Gabriel's warm brown eyes as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I was thinking on taking a walk into town. Would you like to accompany me my lady?" Gabriel offered as he let go of me and bowed and offered his hand.

"Of course, that is if it is okay with Mr. Martin?" I replied as I turned to Gabriel's father.

"I suppose you two can. Gabriel make sure Sam stays close by you. These things tend to get very wild and chaotic at times. I want you both home in an hour," Benjamin answered.

"Yes Father," Gabriel answered and took my hand leading off his aunt's patio.

"Oh and Samantha," Mr. Martin called.

"Yes," I replied turning around.

"Its Benjamin or Ben. No more calling me Mr. Martin. We will hopefully be family someday and I see you so much as a daughter already."

"Of course sir, I mean Ben."

Gabriel smiled as we began our walk toward the city. The closer we got to the center of the city the more wild it became. We saw a chubby sort of man with one leg making a speech out to the crowd. Gabriel easily recognized this man as Peter Howard, our childhood friend Ann's father. Standing a few feet away from her father and mother, we saw Ann and walked over to greet her.

"Miss Howard, isn't it?" Gabriel asked.

"You know who I am, Gabriel Martin, as do you Samantha Davis. The last time I saw the both of you I was nine and you both put ink in my tea," Ann countered.

"Oh that sure couldn't have been us," I put in.

"I believe that was one of my younger brothers, perhaps Samuel or Nathan?" Gabriel suggested.

"It was you two. I heard you laughing behind the barn after I drank it. I turned my teeth black for a month!" Ann angrily answered.

Before I could respond to her, cheers were heard from the crowd and Ann had left to go toward her father.

"I don't think she likes us too much," I questioned.

"I think you may be right on that one my love," Gabriel answered. Several more shouts echoed throughout the street and we could see something on fire about half way down the main road. "I think I fancy a walk in the gardens. It's getting a little to rowdy out here."

Gabriel led us away from the patriotic scenes that were taking place and back to his Aunt's house which held a beautiful garden in the rear. We came to the middle and sat down on the bench. Gabriel took both of my hands into his and looked me in the eyes.

"Gabriel what is it?" I asked, for I never seen him act this way before.

"Sam, how would you feel if I enlisted tomorrow if the levy passes?" he asked.

I sat there shocked for a moment. My Gabriel wanted to go fight in the war. The same war that my Father was currently fighting in. The war that practically took my mother's life. This cold hearted war that still had that crazy British soldier looking for my Father and me. But this is what he has always have wanted. He has been antsy for weeks when seeing men who were younger then he was enlisting in the army. I know it will hurt with him being gone but there really is no way of stopping what I know will eventually happen.

"I will not lie to you Gabriel. I do not want you to enlist and join the army. I have lost a lot already because of this war and still am suffering from its chaos. You are the only thing that is keeping me sane and living at this moment. If anything were to happen to you, especially after everything is finally getting into place, I don't know what I'll do," I told him as tears formed in my eyes. He took out his handkerchief, wiped my eyes, and turned my face back up toward his.

"But I know this day has been coming. You have such a patriotic spirit that burns with passion to serve our soon to be free country. I cannot hold you back from fighting for your beliefs when you are also in support of mine. Just promise you will come back alive and write as much as you can," I cried.

"Of course my dear," he answered cupping both of his hands around my face. "I promise you Samantha I will come back. I will marry you someday and we will live happily ever after. I promise you this." 

"Really?"

"You can count on it my dear," he promised and buried me into his chest. "Thank you for having support in what I want to do. I love you so much Samantha Davis."

"And I love you Gabriel Martin." I looked up into his warm eyes and leaned into a sweet, romantic kiss.

The next morning Ben, Charlotte, Gabriel, Thomas, and myself made our way to the Assembly Hall in the city. As we took our seats, men already have begun to argue among each other.

The speaker of the assembly finally calls order to the room and the men finally quiet down.

"Our first order of business-" the speaker began.

"And the last if we vote a levy!" a man in the crowd shouts. Men began to argue once more. I don't understand how anything could be solved if none wanted to hear what is to be said or even let the speaker state the order of business.

"ORDER!," the speaker shouted, "Our first order of business is an address by Colonel Harry Lee of the Continental Army."

A man in a somewhat army uniform stood up in the middle of the front of the room.

"You all know why I am here. I am not an orator and I will not try to convince you of the worthiness of our cause. I am a soldier and we are at war and with the declaration of independence we all expect from Philadelphia, it will soon be a formal state of war. In preparation for that, eight of the thirteen colonies have levied money in support of a Continental Army. I ask South Carolina to be the ninth," the colonel announced.

"Colonel Lee," I turned my head to see the man who shouted earlier stand back up again, "Massachusetts may be at way, along with New Hampshire and Rhode Island and Virginia, but South Carolina is not at war."

"Massachusetts and New Hampshire are not as far from South Carolina as you might think and the war they're fighting is not for independence of one or two colonies. It's for the independence of one nation," the colonel defended.

"What nation is that?" a random man shouted.

"An American nation!" another replied on the other side of the room, "Those of us who call ourselves Patriots are not seeking to give birth to an American nation, but to protect one that already exists. It was born a hundred-and-seventy years ago at Jamestown and has grown stronger and more mature with every generation reared and with every crop sown and harvested. We are one nation and our rights as citizens of that nation are threatened by a tyrant three thousand miles away."

Ben then rose and turned towards the man. "Mr. Robinson, tell me, why should I trade one tyrant, three thousand miles away, for three thousand tyrants, one mile away?"

"Sir?" the man asked offended.

"An elected legislature can trample a man's rights just as easily as a King can."

The colonel turned toward Ben. "Captain Martin, I understood you to be a Patriot." 

Ben looked a little taken back by that question. "If you mean by a Patriot, am I angry at the Townsend Acts and the Stamp Act? Then I'm a Patriot. And what of the Navigation Act? Should I be permitted to sell my rice to the French traders on Martinique? Yes, and it's an intrusion into my affairs that I can't, legally. And what of the greedy, self-serving bastards who sit as Magistrates on the Admiralty Court and have fined nearly every man in this room. Should they be boxed about the ears and thrown onto the first ship back to England? I'll do it myself. And do I believe that the American colonies should stand as a separate, independent nation, free from the reins of King and Parliament? I do, and if that makes a Patriot, then I'm a Patriot. But if you're asking whether I'm willing to go to war with England, the answer is, no. I've been to war and I have no desire to do so again.

"This from the same Captain Benjamin Martin whose anger was so famous during the Wilderness Campaign?" the random man questioned again.

"I was intemperate in my youth. My departed wife, God bless her soul, dampened that intemperance with the mantle of responsibility," Ben countered.

"Temperance can be a convenient disguise for fear."

"Mister Robinson, I fought with Captain Martin in the French and Indian War, including the Wilderness Campaign. We served as scouts under Washington. There's not a man in this room, or anywhere, for that matter, to whom I would more willingly trust my life," the colonel defended Ben.

"We do not have to go to war to gain independence," Benjamin suggested.

The colonel just shook his head. "Benjamin, I was at Bunker Hill. It was as bad as anything you and I saw on the frontier. Worse than the slaughter at the Ashuelot River. The British advanced three times and we killed over seven hundred of them at point blank range. If your principles dictate independence, then war is the only way. It has come to that."

"I have eight children. My wife is dead. Who's to care for them if I go to war?"

"Wars are not fought only by childless men. A man must weigh his personal responsibilities against his principles." 

"That's what I'm doing. I will not fight and because I won't, I will not cast a vote that will send others to fight in my stead." 

"And your principles?"

"I'm a parent, I don't have the luxury of principles." The assembly became chaotic once more. Gabriel stood and left hurried for the hall. I eagerly stood and followed him outside.

"How can he say that?" Gabriel asked once I caught up to him.

"He is being a parent Gabriel. He is putting not only yourself but your siblings' lives at the top of his list. Do not disregard him for that. He cares for you all so much. He does not want to fight unless he has to."

"But why can't he see why I want to fight?"

Before I could respond a boy ran out screaming "Twenty-eight to twelve, the levy passed."

Gabriel turned to me and smiled. "This is it then" and led me over toward the enlisting tables. I saw Ben exit the hall and was heading straight for us.

"Father, I've lost respect for you. I thought you were a man of principle," Gabriel questioned.

"When you have children, I hope you'll understand."

"When I have children, I hope I don't hide behind them."

"Do you intend to enlist without my permission?" Ben asked him.

"Yes."

Gabriel turned and marked his signature on the paper and then turned to me. He gave me a kiss and pulled me into a hug.

"I will miss you so much my love."

"As will I," I responded, "please do not forget your promise.

"I won't," he ensured, "I love you."

"I love you as well."

Gabriel leaned down to kiss me once more and then turned toward his father. He took my hand and gave it to Ben.

"Please father, take care of her for me," he asked.

"Don't worry son, you know I will," Ben assured him.

With one my kiss Gabriel turned to leave and tears began to fall as I watched the love of my life head out to war.


	5. Back to Normal, Maybe Not

**Two Years Later**

Two years, two years since I have last seen or even held Gabriel. My heart is heavy missing my love. My heart aches even more for the absence of my father. It has been even longer since I have seen his face.

Things have changed since that day in Charleston. Gabriel left to fight right under Colonel Lee's command, as I was told by Benjamin. We return back home with an empty void in the family. The children have remained quiet mostly that first week. I did not know how it was possible for Susan to be even quieter and retreat into herself. I tried my best to go back into a routine to keep the house running. I would smile and pretend everything was alright during the day, but as soon as I went to bed the tears would come and my heart would begin to ache.

This particular day was much like the others. I started the day helping Abigail prepare breakfast and clean up. When I found the children afterwards they were all crowded around Thomas on the front porch eagerly listening to a letter from Gabriel.

"A letter from Aunt Charlotte informed me that she closed her home in Charleston before the city fell and moved to her plantation near you on the Santee," Thomas read, " What little news we get from the North is disheartening, offering us little solace in these dark times. I pray for a turn of fortune for our cause. Pray for us, but most importantly pray for our cause. Then, as now, your loving brother, Gabriel."

Tears formed and threatened to fall. I quickly wiped them away before the children saw. One by one they began to get up and return to their chores. Thomas steps toward me and hands me a piece of parchment.

"He sent this with our letter and asked for it to be given to you," Thomas instructed. I nod my heard in thanks and began to walk toward the fields. I smelled the parchment. It had a hint of Gabriel's smell still lingering on it. The smell of him calms me some but the worry remains. I opened up the parchment and was reunited with Gab's particular handwriting.

_My Dearest Samantha,_

_I have missed you much my love. The days are long and weary here. I miss seeing your beautiful face. It always brightened up days like these. Things are changing in this war. The redcoats are stronger than ever but we will not let this hurt our cause. We are determined to fight until there is no left to fight. I know what you are thinking now and I have not forgotten my promise. I will return to you my love. I made you a promise and intend to keep it. I look forward to the day when I can kiss you and hold you again._

_I do bring some good news with this letter. I had a chance to see your father when we were camped with some of General Washington's men. He looked healthy and well. He misses you so much Samantha and wishes he could come home to see his beautiful daughter. I wish I could come home to see his beautiful daughter. But we both know that we are meant to be here fighting for not only our freedom but for yours as well._

_I love you darling with my whole heart and pray that I may see you soon._

_With all my love,_

_Gabriel._

I stopped walking and fell to a heap in the middle of the corn field as sobs began to rake through my body. I missed Gabriel so much and his letter made me feel like he was across the world and not only some miles away. But I was comforted that he had run into my father and that all is well. These men, my soldiers, have so much on their shoulders and here am I playing house at my lover's home. My heart aches to do something to help the cause but no ideas came to mind.

After several minutes I returned to my feet and returned back to the house to help Abigail prepare for supper. Once supper was finished and cleaned up, the family retired to the porch to gain some comfort from the hot and humid house. We began to hear booms in the distance and I looked to Benjamin questionably.

"Is that thunder? It does not look like it's going to rain," I questioned looking around at the sky.

"That's not thunder," Thomas pointed out and ran into the house as more booms began to fill the air.

"Father?" Nathan asked fearfully.

"Those are six-pounders. Lots of them by the sound," Ben informed us.

"How far away are they?" Samuel asked looked up at his father.

"Four, five miles out," Benjamin answered. Thomas appeared back on the porch carrying a couple muskets and began to given them to his brothers. "Put those away."

"But Father," Thomas pushed, "they might come this way."

"Put those things away!" Ben demanded. Thomas returned back into the house feeling defeated.

"Let's all stay close to the house to night, just to be safe," Ben instructed and we all made our way inside to prepare for bed.

The next day was much like the rest. Instead of being stuck inside all day in the kitchen, Abigail shooed me out into the fields to get some sun and to help harvest some of the corn. Around midday, sometime between lunch and dinner, a loud bang came from the barn and horse burst free and ran off into the fields toward the river. Those boys have done it again!

"Alright boys," I called to Samuel and Nathan, "Let's go and get him," I instructed as I placed my basket of corn husk down and grabbed both of their hands as we began our walk to the river.

As we came closer we could see the horse was frightened a little bit and was not drinking from the river like it usually would be. Now by looking at the water, there was a pinkish, red tint to it. Water was not suppose to look like that. Then the source of the red tinted water appeared. A body was floating down the river. All three of us screamed and fell backwards into the grass.

"Go," I yelled to the boys, "Go get your father and have him come quickly!" Samuel and Nathan did not need any more motivation to run than that. They took off toward the house yelling out for their father.

I turned back to the river to only see more bodies beginning to flow down the stream. Cuts covered the soldiers' bodies. Limbs were missing. They were torn apart at times almost completely. Many had their eyes still open and at times looked directly at me. I shook my head and closed my eyes to try and get the images of Gabriel or my father floating down the river like that. I screamed when I felt a hand upon my shoulder but hushed when I heard Ben's voice saying to calm down. I turned into his chest and buried my head deep within hoping this would take the images out of my head.

"Come now Samantha, away from this scene. You do not need to look at images such as this," Ben guided me away and back to the house.

Later the night the children sat among the dining table chatting amongst each other about today's events. Thomas was upstairs playing with his army men while Ben and myself sat in the sitting room relaxing, he read a book while I cross-stitched. We could hear Abigail correcting Nathan about something he said when we heard a sound in the entry way. Ben stood and picked up his pistol he had laid on his desk earlier and walks out into the hall. I stood and made my way careful to the doorway just in time for Ben to instruct the soldier to turn around.

"Gabriel!" Ben shouted and caught him before he could fall to the ground. Chaos broke out as Ben called for Abigail, hot water, and bandages. I help Ben bring Gab into the sitting room and start to inspect his injuries.

"The battle, were you there?" Thomas questioned. When did this boy come in here?

"Thomas, out!" I instructed and Abigail helped me guide him out of the room.

"Have you seen any Redcoats?" Gabriel asked in a panic. I grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze to assure him I was here.

"Not yet. What happened," Ben asked while tending to his son.

"It wasn't like Saratoga. There, we stayed in the trees, but this time Gates marched us straight at the Redcoats. They fired two volleys into us and we broke like straw. I was given these dispatches. I saw Virginia Regulars surrender," he winced, "as they laid down their weapons. The British Green Dragoons rode into them and hacked them to bits, killed them all, over two hundred men." He breathing became labored as the shock, events, and injury began to fuse together.

"Did they surrender?" Ben searched while putting a bandage over Gabriel's wound.

Gabriel nodded and began to rise but I push him back down. "I have to get these dispatches to Hillsboro," he instructed.

"You are in no condition to ride," I informed him. "You need rest and time to mend before you can go off riding, yet alone fight in a war."

"I can't stay here. It's not safe for any of you. I need to-"

Gabriel was interrupted by the sound of gunfire from the front fields. Ben ran to investigate as I walked over to the window. Men were shooting at one another right on the Martin's front property. I looked away and returned back to Gabriel and took his hand.

"I have missed you," I told him. He brings his other hand up to cup my face and turned it toward his.

"I have missed you as well," he replied as he brought my face down to his for a kiss. "I have missed doing that too."

I laughed. "Leave it to you Gabriel Martin to make me laugh in the most dangerous, hurtful moments."

Ben appeared back in the doorway and his eyes landed on me.

"Samantha I need your help. We must tend to the wounded. It doesn't matter if they are British or a Patriot we help all. Gabriel I want you to rest for I may need your help in the morning. Get some sleep" and he left to grab some of the African servants.

"I will be fine," I told Gabriel, "Get some rest. I will be here when you wake up. I promise."

He closed his eyes as I placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room. I had a long night ahead of me.


	6. Where Loyalties Lie

I helped as best as I could throughout the night. When a soldier was seriously wounded or close to death, I would call for Ben or Abigail to attend to them. I could not handle seeing the look of fear and death in these young men's eyes. Their eyes make me return back to the scene at the river that occurred the previous day and brought back the unhappy thoughts. As I searched the fields I prayed that I would not discover my father among these bodies.

Gabriel emerged from the house when the sun had returned to the sky. I could see his eyes searching the fields looking for something. Finally he eyes landed on me just as I was finishing putting a bandage to one of the redcoat's head. He strolled up to me and embraced me in a bone crushing hug. I return the gesture to only have him wince with pain.

"I'm sorry! I had forgotten about your wound. Are you feeling sore? Is it bleeding still? Maybe I shall need to look at it?" I ask taking his hands and staring into his eyes.

"Nothing I can't handle and I'm fine. I'm just happy that I can hold you once again." I smiled and buried my head into his chest.

We turned to face the fields as the sound of rustling, marching, and horse hoofs echoed in the air. Suddenly, redcoats began to emerge from the bushes and were heading toward the house with their guns drawn. Gabriel pulled me behind him as we walked toward the front of the house where Ben and the rest of the family had gathered. A group of officers wearing a redcoat with green trims came riding up the main road right up to the house. A British officer on the ground quickly approached one of the officers who had just arrived. I looked at the officer upon the horse and regretted my decision to look immediately. I gasped and pulled on Gabriel's arm. Gabriel sensing it was just a little fear from our new visitors did not show me any acknowledgment. I then buried my head into his back as if to hide and began to shake with fear. Finally sensing that something was seriously wrong, Gabriel turned around to face me.

"Samantha, what is it?" he asked seeing my distress, "What's wrong? Whatever it is you have to stop. We can't draw attention to ourselves."

"Gabriel…it's….it's him!" I exclaimed.

"Who Sam?" he asked.

"It's the man…that…that I saw…kill my mother." Concern and horror played across Gabriel's face.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Gabriel I will never forgot his piercing eyes. It's him. I'm sure of it."

A soldier then rushed passed us carrying something in his hand and then handed to the officer on the horse. Taking a closer look I saw that it was the dispatches that Gabriel carried into the house last night.

"Who carried this?!" the man shouted.

"I did. I was wounded and these people gave me care, they have nothing to do with the dispatches," Gabriel answered as he stepped forward.

"Gabriel no!" I whispered and tried to pull him back to me.

"Sam listen, I have to," he explained taking my face in his hands, "I can't let my family or you get hurt because of me." Two redcoats grabbed him and dragged him away from me to a wagon where they began to tie him up.

"Take this one to Camden," the officer began to tell the lower redcoats, "He is a spy. He will be hung."

"Colonel," Ben stepped up to the officer's horse, "he's a dispatch rider and that's a marked case."

The colonel completely ignored Ben and gave orders to fire the house and the barns, take the slaves, kill the rebel wounded. Ben decided then to try again.

"A dispatch rider with a marked case cannot be held for spying."

The colonel looked down at Ben and laughed. "We're not going to hold him, we're going to hang him."

"But-"

"Father" Gabriel loudly whispered as the officer pointed a gun at Ben.

"Oh I see, he's your son," the colonel realizes and lowered his gun a little, "You should have taught him about loyalty."

"Colonel, I beg you, please reconsider. By the rules of war-"

"By the rules of war, would you like a lesson in the rules of war?" the colonel asked, "Or perhaps your children would." He took his pistol and shifted it in our direction. Abigail and I pushed the children behind us to protect them better.

"No lesson is necessary," Ben replied coming to stand in front of us.

The Butcher's eyes then fell upon me shielding the children.

"Come here girl," he ordered out to me. I hesitantly walked away from the porch. As I passed Ben I gave him a scared sort of glance as I continued my way closer to the officer and his horse.

"My, my, you are a beauty," the colonel complimented me, "What is your name?"

"Samantha," I stuttered and winced as his hand brushed against my cheek.

"Samantha what may I ask?"

I thought for a moment. I couldn't say my real family name. This was the man who murdered just because I wasn't where I was suppose to be. Who is to say that he has stopped searching?

"Martin, Samantha Martin," I lied, sort of.

"You look strangely familiar my dear. Have we met before?" he asked.

"I have only lived my life in South Carolina and have not traveled much."

My eyes searched behind the officer, looking for Gabriel and if he was okay. I heard Ben shouting "No". Thomas was running toward Gabriel and knocked the two redcoat guards away and told Gabriel to run. The colonel pushed me to the ground and raised his pistol. Ben shouted "Wait" as the officer fired his pistol.

"No Thomas!" I cried as the bullet hit the younger boys back and he fell to the earth only to be caught by his father. I stood back up and began to hit at the officer's legs. "You monster! Why did you have to go and kill him? How many innocent people will you kill? Just leave us alone you Lobster and go back to England!" I screamed.

I felt a hand connect to the side of my face as I yet again returned to the ground. He slapped me. He slapped a woman. I looked up at him shocked but only to see a very angry and upset colonel.

"How dare you attack an officer of his majesty's army? You are lucky I won't have you shot! But you will not go unpunished since you committed a crime. Take this girl with that spy to Camden," the colonel ordered.

Two redcoats grabbed me and dragged me over to the wagon Gabriel was tied to and wrapped a rope around my hands. The wagon began to move and pulled us along with it. Tears filled my eyes as I saw the Martins' house become consume by fire and black smoke.

"Sam!" Gabriel called trying to catch my attention so I would look at him. "They'll be okay. We'll be okay. I promise you."

"Gabriel do not make promise that you will not have the power to keep," I simply replied.

It was difficult to walk upon this road, especially tied to a wagon. Stones in the road made us both trip along the way. Somewhere between a half mile and a mile we came to a small forest clearing. A gunshot rang out among the trees and the redcoat officer fell from his horse to the forest floor dead. I screamed as more shots began to fire and more redcoats dropped. Gabriel grabbed me and pulled me to the forest floor and close to the back of the wagon that we were still attached to. Even more shots rang out and even more soldiers fall. Ben suddenly emerged from behind a tree and races toward the clearing, attacking redcoats on his way. The redcoat guarding Gabriel and myself grabbed me by the arm and hauled me to my feet. Gabriel started to protest and tried to stop him but he pushed Gabriel over and put a knife to my neck.

Ben stood before us and hesitated with is tomahawk in mid air. I sob softly and plead for Ben to help me. I could see him take a deep breath and then threw the tomahawk at the redcoat holding me. His grip loosens but the knife that was at my throat slides downward and does cut me in the process. I turn to look at the redcoat only to see Ben's tomahawk sticking out of the man's head. I gasp and quickly turn around only to collapse the forest floor into some sobs. Gabriel races over to me and put my face in the palm of his hands. Ben had quickly pulled his tomahawk out of the man to run after another who was trying to get away.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked trying to get me to look away. I could not speak, just cry.

"Samantha, come on darling answer me. Are you alright?" he asked again. I lightly nod my head as it was getting harder to breathe. Nathan and Samuel had made their way down the hill and quickly cut our bondage. We all turn to see Ben hacking away on a British soldier in a small spring. He emerged covered in dirty water and mud. He made his way over to us and quickly checked us over for any major damage.

"Are you both alright? Samantha it looks like you got some cut there on your neck" Ben asked. We both quickly nodded our heads though anyway as Gabriel looked to inspect the cut more closely.

"What about you boys? Are you alright," Ben asked his two youngest boys. They nodded their heads more slowly. Their innocence was now gone. They had killed another person; I don't think they will ever be alright.

"Alright, no use staying here. Let's get back to the farm and grab the girls and get everyone to Aunt Charlotte's," Ben instructed.

Gabriel placed out his hands and grabbed my mine to help pull me up. As soon as I was upright I pretty much collapsed to the ground again.

"What is it are you hurt?" Gab asked crouching down to my level.

"I'm fine. Just tired and haunted right now," I told him.

"Gabriel why don't you carry and we can back much quicker. I don't like leaving your sisters by themselves," Ben suggested.

"Yes Father," Gabriel answered. Gab placed one hand behind my back and the other under my knees and lifted me off the ground. I placed my arms around his neck and leaned against his chest. I don't know how we are going to survive this war when we could barely survive one day personally in it. I guess all we can do is pray that God will deliver us from these devils and keep us safe along the way.


End file.
